Réciproque ?
by ErzaKH
Summary: Un nuit, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, Aerith rejoint Cloud dans sa chambre. /!\ Personnages totalement OOC /!\


_Hey ! Alors voilà, je poste pour la première fois avec ce compte sur ce fandom. Bon, alors, cet OS est une sorte de défi que je me suis lancée avec ma sœur. On se donne un ou plusieurs thèmes, un ou des personnages obligatoires puis on fait une petite histoire et on compare nos idées à la fin. Voilà, voilà, peut-être qu'elle le postera sur ce site, je n'en sais rien du tout ^^' En tout cas, bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Thème(s) : Humour et Amour

Personnage(s) Obligatoire(s) : Cloud et Aerith

* * *

 **Histoire N°1 : Réciproque ?**

Au cours d'une nuit dans une auberge aux alentours de Midgar, juste avant que la petite équipe ne parte pour le Temple des Anciens, Aerith, qui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, se réfugia dans la chambre de Cloud. Elle s'attendait à retrouver dans les draps l'élu de son cœur, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en y découvrant Red XIII ! Que faisait l'ancien spécimen d'Hojo dans le lit du jeune homme ? Mais surtout, où était ce dernier ?

La jeune femme regarda alors par la fenêtre. Il faisait pleine lune ce soir-là, aussi voyait-on à l'extérieur comme en plein jour. La Cetra remarqua alors Cloud, assit sur un rocher, les yeux clos. D'un pas décidé, Aerith alla dehors à son tour. Elle rejoignit le jeune homme et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Cloud, prit d'un énorme sursaut car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un sorte à cette heure, tomba en arrière, renversant par la même occasion Aerith.

 **\- Aerith ! Ne me fait plus jamais aussi peur !**

La jeune fille se mit à rire aux éclats.

 **\- Cloud ! Espèce de fainéant ! Je savais que je te trouverai là, en train de dormir.**

 **\- Pardon … ? Si t'essaies de faire une référence à Kingdom Hearts, c'est raté.**

 **\- Pff ! T'es pas drôle !**

La marchande de fleur poussa Cloud qui était toujours sur elle et alla s'asseoir contre le tronc d'un arbre, en contre-bas de l'auberge. Elle invita chaleureusement son amoureux secret à venir la dernier, avec un haussement d'épaules, alla s'asseoir également. Il prit cependant une certaine distance, car il n'aimait pas être trop près des gens.

 **\- Le ciel est magnifique ce soir.** Dit Aerith en regardant les étoiles.

 **\- Je connais quelqu'un qui est encore plus magnifique.** Déclara Cloud.

Le cœur de la jeune Cetra battit de plus en plus fort. L'ex-SOLDAT allait-il enfin lui faire sa déclaration ? Vont-ils enfin vivre comme deux amoureux ? Vont-ils enfin courir à travers les champs mains dans la mains ? Les rêves d'Aerith se réalisaient-ils enfin ?!

 **\- Qui ?** Demanda la jeune femme avec un battement de cils, persuadée qu'il parlait d'elle.

 **\- Tifa !**

La sourire d'Aerith se figea. Comment ça « Tifa » ? Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement mal entendu ? La Cetra l'espérait fortement.

 **\- Elle est extraordinaire.** Compléta Cloud. **Elle est belle, forte, combative, super sexy mais surtout … Elle a une énorme paire de seins, chose que tu n'as pas !**

Aerith tomba à la renverse. Que pouvait-elle faire face à ça ?! Comment pouvait-elle faire pour avoir une paire comme la sienne ?! De la chirurgie esthétique ? Ça coûtait bien trop cher ! La jeune fille n'avait pas les moyens de se procurer une telle fortune rapidement.

 **\- Cloud … ! Je suis prête … !** Annonça alors une voix au loin.

La marchande de fleur ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était la voix de Tifa, justement. Elle est prête ? Prête pour quoi ?

 **\- J'arrive ma chérie !** Cria à son tour Cloud.

L'ex-SOLDAT enleva rapidement ses affaires et se retrouva complètement dénudé bien que la nuit soit fraîche ce soir-là. Il envoya valser ses vêtements sur Aerith puis il se mit à courir les bras en l'air dans les champs à la recherche de sa bien-aimée. Sous la couche de vêtement, la Cetra ne bougeait pas. Elle avait l'occasion d'inhumer autant qu'elle le voulait le parfum de son amour secret, alors autant en profiter !

Donc, au final, tout est bien qui finit bien !

* * *

Et voilà ^^ C'est tout petit, mais je voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop gros car j'aime quand c'est clair, net et précis, sans qu'il n'y ait trop de détails superflus.

Fin bref, n'oubliez pas la review :3


End file.
